


【爱暦】向阳而生

by IrisMaserati



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisMaserati/pseuds/IrisMaserati
Summary: 西幻paro 有超级多多多多多多的私设吸血鬼爱✖️人类历是双箭头的爱暦真的好烂啊但是我真的尽力了写成这样是我的不对
Relationships: Kyan Reki/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, 爱历, 爱暦
Kudos: 15





	【爱暦】向阳而生

村子里一直流传吸血鬼的传说。只要在晚上进入后山的人没一个可以活着回来，被发现时他们的尸体都已经凉透了，脸色完全青紫，满脸恐惧，除了脖子上两个已经不渗血的洞之外就是手上深可见骨的伤口。

见到传说中的吸血鬼的那个晚上很暗，月亮被罩在一层云里，零星只能看见几颗星星。入冬了，夜里的风刮得人脸生疼，叶子的飒飒声为这个夜晚增添了几分恐怖。历从小在村子里长大，虽没有亲眼见过吸血鬼，却也知道偶尔村里会有人失踪。但他母亲的病已经不能再拖了，家中药草告急，只能拼着性命之忧深夜进入森林寻找药材。  
不远处似乎有一道黑影掠过，落叶都被带起一道小小的旋风。  
“兰加，你那边怎么样？”历心底涌上一股不安，他猛然回过头去，借着朦胧的星光，能看见一个黑色的身影瞬间出现在兰加身边，握住他的小腿。  
几乎是想都没想，历瞳孔收缩，朝兰加方向扑去。他一把将那不明生物扑倒在地，历坐在他的腰上，看似纤弱却颇有力气的手腕死死压住黑影的肩膀，大腿夹紧腰部，一边冲后头喊着：“兰加快跑！”历的声音颤抖，他像条八抓鱼一样紧紧抱住身下的人。但平时勤于锻炼的身体在绝对力量面前不值得一提。吸血鬼冷哼一声，一把将他掀翻，五指如鹰爪般掐住历的脖子把人按在地上。  
“放…咳咳…呜…”窒息之下他连一句求饶的话都说不出来，历剧烈挣扎着，金色的眼睛里盛满了泪水，脸憋得通红，双手扣着那截露出来的白得发青的手腕。他的眼前闪过走马灯一样的东西，他的妈妈、他的妹妹、还有兰加…还好没有连累兰加…  
不料脖子上的力突然卸了，历头立马转向一旁剧烈的咳嗽，刚刚那番挣扎已经用了他全身的力气，此刻只能任由吸血鬼带着他朝森林深处离去。

历被关在城堡里已经好几天了，吸血鬼自从那天晚上把他带来后就再也没露面，他一个落小的人类也无法打开那道有血禁的门锁。他蜷缩在床上，几天没有进食的身体已经虚弱的不行，他不断用舌头去舔舐干到爆皮的嘴唇，长期的缺水导致他的嗓子几乎说不出话来，只能发出“嗬、嗬”的低吟。如果吸血鬼是想用这种方式来折磨他的话，历情愿在最初就被吸血鬼掐死。  
万幸，吸血鬼在晚上出现在他的房间，给他带来了面包和牛奶。历已经无心去思考为什么吸血鬼不杀他，对食物的渴望叫他生不起除进食之外第二个念头。干涩粗糙的黑面包划过脆弱的食道，混着血被囫囵吞入腹中，本带有一些腥味的牛乳此刻仿佛神赐的甘泉，过快的吞咽让人不住的干呕。  
历总算是恢复了一点力气。他抬起头看了一眼来人，尝试着和吸血鬼沟通：“呃，吸血鬼先生？”  
“你应该知道我的名字。”  
那按照流言里…爱抱梦，这应该是他的名字吧。  
“好吧，爱抱梦先生。你把我带到这里来…”历一边观察爱抱梦的脸色一边说，“也不喝我的血…是不是可以把我…嗯，放了？”  
拜托拜托拜托拜托拜托拜托！  
历一边祈祷一边往后缩，他生怕有哪个词惹这位吸血鬼大爷不乐意了把他一下卡嚓掉。不过这个吸血鬼跟书上说的不太一样，好像格外的…疲惫？或者换一个词——虚弱。  
“活动范围不能超过森林内圈。”  
这也太好相处了吧，历浑身上下散发着喜悦。他一口干掉牛奶，目送爱抱梦离去后就走到阳台，撑着脑袋看着窗外，今晚的月亮格外的圆。不知道他的家人和兰加怎么样了。  
第二日下午，他悄悄走到爱抱梦的房门前，深呼吸一口气，然后敲响了房门。无人回声。历咽了口口水刚想转身离开，却隐隐约约听到了压抑着的哼声，那道闷哼在这个除他们之外并无第三人的城堡显得格外清晰。历神色一变，他推开房门，木质房门的“吱呀”声让屋内的男人迅速抬起头来，做好了攻击准备。

吸血鬼应该是不会痛的，更不会吐血。认知中几近无敌的吸血鬼也会有虚弱期吗？  
历不知道，但他还是焦急的朝爱抱梦跑去，被吸血鬼摔碎的茶具是他的匕首，从手腕处流出的鲜血被送入男人口中，吸血鬼的舌头也像他的身体那样冷得像冰。  
光明早就不属于他。但历的那双金色如蜜的眼睛在爱抱梦看来就像是百年未见的阳光那样温暖。阳光啊，是自己这辈子不可能再见到的东西。每当月圆之时，吸血鬼便会短暂的变回人类之身，长久隐埋在吸血鬼强悍肉体之下的暗伤和病痛在此时一起爆发出来，这时的吸血鬼就连手无缚鸡之力的老人和小孩都可将其杀死。爱抱梦感觉脑袋在一阵阵发胀，他的血是冷的，身体是僵硬的，灵魂却在接受光的灼烤，火烧毁一切罪孽，每个月圆之夜都像是银制的十字架将他钉在最接近太阳的地方鞭挞。意识逐渐模糊，他倒在柔软的阳光里。  
“呃…爱抱梦先生？”历伸出一根手指戳了戳吸血鬼毫无血色的脸，那冰凉的触感让他一颤。现在是除掉吸血鬼最好的时机，但看着在自己怀中失去意识的男人，他思考了片刻，撑起那具比自己高了半个头的身体，朝壁炉走去。  
天色早转为暗，噼里啪啦响的炉火是今夜唯一的声音。历靠坐在地上，爱抱梦枕在他的腿上，白日的虚弱褪去，充沛的力量重新源源不断传入他的体内。他能听见少年体内血液流淌的声音，听见那强壮有力的心脏一下下跳动，“咚咚、咚咚。”对食物的渴望胜过一切，压倒他，喝他的血，碾碎他的灵魂，就像他平时做过的那样，最多…让他快乐的死去。  
吸血鬼起身，红宝石一样的眼睛死死盯住少年。男孩靠在墙边睡着了，爱抱梦知道他闭着的眼睛睁开后是比光还要温暖的蜜糖色，他不能靠近的太阳在那双眼中流转。  
那就让他再多活几天。  
爱抱梦跳下窗户。西边传来了动静，圆月之后他需要大量进食来弥补前几天的空虚，新鲜的人血最合适不过了。

“这样吧，想活下去的话，我等你五分钟，只要能让我察觉不到你的存在，就算你活下去，嗯？”吸血鬼对待每一份食物都有着良好的耐心。食物在被端上餐桌之前的剧烈运动和无与伦比的求生欲会让他们的鲜血变得浓稠香甜，恐惧是最好的调味料。同样，玩弄食物也是吸血鬼漫长寿命中的一点乐趣，看着他们在死胡同里不断寻找出口，明知道无法逃脱却还是抱着一丝侥幸，弱小的人类，多么天真和愚蠢。  
“五分钟到了哦。”他从天而降，一脚将人踢翻，做工精致的皮鞋踩在人类脆弱的脖子上，哭喊和求饶声是他最不愿意听的。他的手指划开底下人脆弱的皮肤，红酒杯接住喷涌而出的鲜血，淅淅沥沥的滴嗒声混着食物痛苦的低吟是最好的前菜。  
“啊…快一个月没有进食了呢…真是美味啊，活人的鲜血…”爱抱梦眯起眼睛，像品红酒一样细细品味，他的两颗犬牙在月光的照射下闪着银光，食物带来的满足混杂着一些不明的情绪涌上他的心头，今天的进食要格外有趣一些。  
食物快要断气了，他失血过多瘫软在地上，脸色是不健康的白，从动脉一股一股喷溅出来的血将着一小片地染成深红，连一旁的白花也是，浓稠的血将它压弯压坠，再沿着花瓣的弧度落到地下去。  
历在爱抱梦出去时就醒了，他一路寻着声音摸索到这里，终于在那个奄奄一息的男人性命快要终结之时再忍不住从黑暗中冲出来。他撕下一块衣角给他包扎，抬头用祈求的目光看着吸血鬼。“爱抱梦，别杀他，求你。”  
杯中深红色的浓稠液体随着手腕的转动左右晃荡。爱抱梦将食物一饮而尽，杯子落在地上碎成好几片，折射出的月光有些晃眼。

“扔到边上去，能不能活下来看他自己。”

也许，在即将来临的某个春天的夜晚，穿过树林洒落到他们脚边草地上的月光，会打动他们的心。*

“爱抱梦先生…我明天可不可以…回一趟村子？我的妈妈她…”历两只指头搅动着衣摆，期待地看着爱抱梦，“我没想逃，我送完药就回来，真的！”怕吸血鬼不相信，少年蹦到他面前，抓着他的手往自己胸口处放。“我听说吸血鬼都会魔法，你如果不相信可以在我身上下个咒。”  
吸血鬼没有回话，却用行动表明对少年的认同。他刺破自己的指尖，绕着男孩的脖子画了个圈，再在上面写上历的名字。  
REKI  
“狗的脖子上都会挂着带有名字的项圈。如果历没有回来，这个项圈就会收缩，就像我们第一次见面那样。所以历，不要背叛我，嗯？”吸血鬼将身材纤细的少年抱在怀里，细细啃咬着男孩的耳垂，用情人般的语气说道。  
如果不回来的话，那个项圈会一直收缩，直到脑袋和身体分离。这样的话…历的脑袋，还有那双眼睛，会陪着他一起永生。

吸血鬼是不需要光的。这种生物只会在太阳的炙烤下化为灰烬，阿波罗会责罚他们的灵魂，罪恶的鬼会在众人的唾弃下灵魂堕入地狱。但一旦拥有过，不择手段也要将其得到手。这是属于他的光，不会毁灭他。  
*  
*  
夜晚是属于吸血鬼的时间。历抱着自己的枕头敲响了爱抱梦的房门，他先探进一个头，再是脚尖，最后整个人有些不好意思地站在爱抱梦面前，挠了挠头发，问：“那个…我今天晚上能跟你一起睡吗？”他整个人有些兴奋，怎么看都不像是要睡觉的样子。得到了准许，历把白色鹅绒枕往床上一抛，扑进那张他眼馋好久了的属于吸血鬼的大床。  
爱抱梦还在看书，书籍是吸血鬼打发时间的唯一办法。但历却将他手中的书扯出来扔在一旁，自己凑上去坐在了爱抱梦的腰上。小狗的吻技还很不成熟，舌头伸进去了就不知道下一步了。好在年长的吸血鬼吻技娴熟，他们的舌头相交缠，勾着对方的舌头吮吸。  
他们的衣服早不知到哪里去了，历趴在爱抱梦胸口喘着气，因为情动导致体温升高的身体仿佛贴在一块冰块上。他撑着手想要起身，却因缺氧手脚无力只能重新跌坐回去。他毛绒绒的红色头发就贴在爱抱梦的颈间，呼出来的带着水汽的热气喷洒在他的右肩。  
主动挑起这场情事的小狗有些想要退缩，他刚想撤退，吸血鬼就握着他的手腕将他翻了个面。他冰冷的手贴着男孩的脖颈一路往下，绕着胸部打圈，划到肚脐，再是已经挺立的粉色的阴茎。历呻吟出声，不自觉地主动挺胸，两颗乳珠硬挺着，皮肤上起了一粒粒的鸡皮疙瘩。他的双腿被抬至胸前，爱抱梦俯下身吻他，手却在他胸口揪住可怜的乳首拉扯玩弄，带来触电般的战栗。从未有过的快感席卷了他的全身，他一阵又一阵的眩晕，在男人的嘴巴含住他的乳头时就已经颤抖着高潮，精液落在他的小腹上，有些微凉。  
“第一次就这么舒服吗？”爱抱梦的调笑声混着嗡嗡的耳鸣声传入他的耳朵。历偏过头去用手臂遮着脸，早就暴露在空气中的后穴紧张地收缩。  
爱抱梦的手指划啦着他小腹上的精液，借着精液的润滑，紧致的菊穴吞进了一根手指。不疼，有些涨涨的。  
历深呼吸几口，努力放松身体，被侵入的羞耻感加上在另一个雄性面前的堕落感让他快要哭出声，不断朝里侵入的手指一寸寸破开他的处女穴，在适时又加入另一根手指。两根手指呈现剪刀状撑开他的肠穴，在里面翻搅着抽插着，带来一股又一股陌生的快感。  
历仅存的神智都在体内凸起被按压时破碎。他推搡着爱抱梦的胳膊却无一点力气，好像全部力气都凝聚在那个小小的菊穴里。他的后穴好像麻痹了，在体内的手指反复按压顶弄那个点时失控地痉挛，死死绞住体内的手指，已经射过一次的阴茎又吐出一道略有淡薄的精液。他瘫软在吸血鬼的身下，后穴已经软了，在三根手指的扩张下完全打开。手指抽出带着粘稠的肠液，等男人硕大的龟头抵在他的洞口时男孩心头终于涌上一种害怕的情绪。  
太大了…这怎么可能进去…会撕裂的…  
可事实却是相反。他的后穴适应性良好地将龟头吞了进去，穴口被撑得有些发白，但随着肠道的蠕动箍着那根肉棒往里吸。历疼的快要晕厥，违背主人意愿的后穴却还饥渴地收缩着。肉刃一寸寸侵入，不可阻挡破开里面的媚肉，一捅到底碾着前列腺抵达到最深处，囊袋与臀瓣相贴发出“啪”的一声。  
少年被操得全身发软，不知什么时候被扯掉了发带，被汗浸透了的刘海湿漉漉贴在额头上。他渐渐得了趣，快感如电流一般流经他的五脏六腑，从脊背一路蹿上去直奔他的大脑。历攀着男人的肩膀，双腿夹着他的腰，随着抽插的动作脚后跟一下又一下敲在吸血鬼的脊背上。  
他被填满了。阴茎填满了他的肉体，爱填满了他的灵魂。历不再压抑着呻吟，他的手在吸血鬼的背上划出血痕。许是男孩的热情影响了他，爱抱梦拔出性器，将男孩翻身后再整个捅进去，媚肉被劈开后又层层叠叠地缠绕上来，包裹着肉棒吮吸。  
“慢点…慢…啊…！”  
极致的快感好像刺激了吸血鬼心中的暴力因子，他的动作越来越快，如同发情的猛兽一般咬住历的后颈，他吞咽着爱人的鲜血，进食的欲望和做爱的极乐交织在一起，他的身体因为岩浆般的血液而沸腾。  
吸血鬼牙齿上的微量毒液进入身体，历飘飘欲仙，痛苦好像离他而去，世间能感受到的唯有快乐。他的小腹好似燃起火焰，潮吹的快感将他淹没，高潮的余韵还没过去他就被推上新一波的高潮。他的后穴被操出一圈白色的精沫，“咕唧”的水声提醒着他有多么的淫荡。历摇着头啜泣，过量的快感就成了负担。他揪着枕头一角朝前方爬去，却被一双冰凉的手抓住腰身拉拉回去，他的阴茎硬挺着却射不出东西了，好半天才吐出一些稀薄的清液。他已经被操坏了。  
“不要了…不…呃啊、呜…真的不行了…爱抱梦…！”  
任凭历如何哭喊，爱抱梦好像在这场性爱中丧失了理智，他在男孩身上留下一个又一个咬痕，手搂着被他的肉棒顶出规律凸起的小腹，终于在抽插数百下后射在了历的体内。他将历的脑袋扭过来接吻，轻轻啃咬着他的舌尖，含糊不清的告白淹没在炽热的吻里。  
“我爱你…”

向阳而生，他的太阳是如此明亮。

也许，在即将来临的某个春天的夜晚，穿过树林洒落到他们脚边草地上的月光，会打动他们的心。*（摘自《羊脂球》）

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文是因为@Dr.点的那条lofter产生的灵感，爱抱梦这种在压抑中变态的人，如果是历这样热情的人去带给他爱，充当阳光照耀在adam的身上，他们两个会有不一样的结局。因为那句“当一束光照进黑暗，那它是有罪的，可如果它愿意承担这份罪恶，那它便是救世主。”这个吸血鬼paro就是这句话的衍生。  
> 但是感觉我还是写崩了啊啊啊啊啊而且还很ooc对不起呜呜呜，太久没写同人了现在连车都不会写了。前面的剧情真的挺尬的但是我真的不知道怎么把他们为什么相爱的原因写出来。。。  
> 总之这篇烂东西我先放出来看看以后有没有机会大修一下


End file.
